


Throwing clothes (Zen/Hyun Ryu x reader)

by Pagewolf



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mm - Fandom, mystic messenger app
Genre: Convincing, Emergency situation, F/M, Gift Fic, Helping out, Not Beta Read, Not touching, One Shot, Sweet, home after a long day, locked out of apartment, not proof read, opposite apartments, talking from distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagewolf/pseuds/Pagewolf
Summary: Not a strip-tease fic! :D Zen helps the reader out at night. It's balcony talk.





	Throwing clothes (Zen/Hyun Ryu x reader)

"And then we went to Bu... to Ulsan!" you quickly corrected yourself.

I'm going to a press conference in Busan tomorrow. - Zen had told everyone yesterday in the chatroom. Today you had went to Busan to do whatever with your buddy-pal. Zen had not been a part of your plans.

You had become careful around the man named Zen. Just a month ago you had joined RFA. On the same day you had met him over your balcony in the third floor. 

It had been all like - Do you wish to continue being familiar with me from now on? It would be nice to hear you call me Zen. Wait! Are you the Zen I just met in the chatroom? What?... Are you- are you (Y/N)?!

Surprising exchange of words had caused you two to be in friendly terms with each other from the start. You hadn't met again on the balcony, but during the first and only time there Zen had made it to suggest that you came to visit his apartment someday. After that you had talked in the chatroom and found something humorous about the whole balcony scene over and over again. You had talked to each other in a warm and consistent manner. 

After realizing that you hadn't been talking to him through RFA chatroom for two weeks, you started to try to be invisible to him whenever you went to get something from your own apartment. You continued to sleep mostly in your friend's apartment or somewhere else for next two weeks. Not because of Zen, but because of the escape-instinct that consumed you in your apartment. 

Zen still played a stranger's role in your life. You tried to keep the polite distance, tried to not get you both in an awkward situation after your comfortable conversations in the chat had drifted away. You still did you work in RFA and took part to the off-topic conversations from time to time, but kept in your mind that you hadn't brought up your interest in visiting Zen's apartment after he had clearly left the decision for you to make. His pride had been probably already hurt. 

Today you had gone to hang out with your friend to the downtown in Busan and avoided Zen's press conference there. After all the fun in the city you two had headed back to your pal's house, watched some crazy movie there and then hopped back in your friend's car around 8 pm. Your pal had dropped you off next to your apartment, just like you had planned earlier.

You had prepared yourself to spend time in your own apartment again. At least for one night, which would hopefully turn into a successful streak of effortlessly handled nights. 

This time you hadn't avoided windows. You had taken a shower, made yourself something warm to drink. Sometime around nine a 'clock you decided to step to your balcony.

Zen had been alone, leaning against his own balcony rail.

\--

"And after karaoke you went to eat, right?" Zen asked.

"No, we didn't. We went back to (Y/F/N)'s home and buried ourselves into our own theories about how this one absolutely lunatic movie that we chose to watch would end."

"Who was right - you or (Y/F/N)?"

"Neither. All of the side plots where thrown out of window, main plot was completely forgotten and the ending was overall impossible to understand."

"Despite that it seems like you did not feel too upset? Am I right?"

"You are, you are! I had to laugh - otherwise it would have been too tough to tolerate all that madness during the movie! So in the end I felt quite spent and giddy."

"Ah~ I knew it. Good. You must have eaten something in (Y/F/N)'s house, before or after the movie?"

"Actually we did not. We then got on the road and drove here, like two shameless robbers in the night! I mean, it felt like we were doing something suspicious, driving at so late and speeding a lot."

"Hey! Please tell me that you grabbed something to eat on your way here!"

"Yes, we did stop at a drive-through before coming to neighbourhood. It felt like only an instantly served meal could fix our empty stomachs at that point after all."

"Haha! Thank god~ It could have been good for you two to have someone less extreme with you to remind when it was time to eat. Well, did you eat enough?"

"More like did I eat too much. I ordered a giant burger and I STILL feel heavy."

Zen felt reminded of all the distant activities (Y/N) had created for herself. He thought about the new (Y/N) he had just heard of, about (Y/N) who had surrendered to the thrill of speed on the highway, far from home. He had heard about the (Y/N) who had eaten too much fast-food, because she didn't come to her apartment to make herself a healthy meal. 

She talked about her restless day like it was natural for her. It had become a habit for her to not stay long in chatroom or her apartment for these two weeks. To not stay long anywhere where Zen knew he could find her. 

Zen didn't feel betrayed, only anxious to see her slip away. He had become friendly strangers with (Y/N) in the chatroom and respectful neighbours in the real life. Friendship (and his attraction for her was there too) had been forming between him and the new girl.

After two weeks she had become distant and disappeared from her apartment in real life. Zen had felt quiet and confused. He was hopeful, but grew accustomed to the lifeless apartment.  
Today (YN) had come back. It had happened without a warning. Suddenly Zen had felt a need to be on alert, to keep anything from driving (Y/N) away from her apartment again. He was surprised to see the girl take her place back and wanted to see her presence to become consistent.

"Well anyways, I think that I'll retire for the night", Y/N) said, raising her voice. She turned away, but stopped when she saw the empty clothesline between their balconies. Oh, she must have thought about…

"Did you take my clothes off from the line?"

"Oh, yeah! I did! They are right here, I piled them on top of my washing machine", Zen exclaimed, pushing himself away from the balcony rail. He had felt like saving (Y/N)'s laundry last time he had been retrieving his own clothes from the clothesline.

"Okay", (Y/N) retorted, luckily not getting mad. "Maybe I'll come to get them in few days..." she hesitated.

Joyful feeling rushed through Zen's veins. He was shocked.

She was promising that his invitation would be accepted in the future!

He was smiling. His eyes were wide open and a hopeful sigh escaped his lips like a whisper. He bent forward, grabbing the balcony rail... but (Y/N) was already reaching for the knob of the her balcony door. She wasn't leaving him empty-handed however, and gave him a toothy smile over her shoulder. It was a smile that she had to give, and for that reason a little strained and heavy. But it was promising, and if Zen was right, apologetic.

He wondered why she suddenly began to struggle. Then it hit him that her balcony door just refused to open. 

\--

"What did I do? I can't get in!" 

After trying the handle for a few more times, you let go of it carefully. While you were reluctant to touch the door anymore, Zen was able to address the situation.

"What? Did you get locked out? Did it really happen so easily?"

"Too bad that I didn't give you a spare key..." you said softly, not completely serious about it and on the other hand wishing nothing more than that Zen would have been able to let you in to your own apartment. You turned away from the door and faced Zen with a bitter-sweet look.

"Oh no, (Y/N)! I can't believe that this happened to you today! Just stay calm, we figure something out! Damn, I wish that you could just come over here..."

You probed the pockets of your bath robe. Ha! You had your phone. You looked forward to exposing this one nice fact to Zen, when the situation looked otherwise absolutely crappy for you. You still held your tongue, because it wouldn't help much if you would break down from your miserable and angry feelings first thing right after revealing the only existing good facts.

"It is night..." you said, taking in the dark surroundings of your balcony. The air was already uncomfortably cold and you were just in your bathrobe.

"Why did this have to happen at this time... I hate to ask you, Zen, but I could have some more clothes on right now... It's pretty chilly to wait for help..."

"O-okay! I can handle that! It's the first step to get you be comfortable during this struggle! You are wearing... just a bathrobe, okay! Socks, pants and a sweater will do, right? I'm not saying that I won't bring more clothes right after that, but please let me take care of you! I don't want anything bad to happen, so you have to be safe when I come back!" 

You nodded, watching Zen step backwards over the threshold, one hand still motioning for you to stay calm. After that you lowered your eyes to the mug you had drank empty.

You reminded yourself that you were free to exit and enter your apartment as you wished. You were not trapped, you could leave the first thing tomorrow. You had other places you could go to. You had come here to try sleeping in your bed for one night, not to get suppressed by the familiar walls again. 

But man... you felt like an unwanted stranger in the building. Other residents might have catched on to that you had left your apartment basically empty for two weeks. After living only a year in the place, it wouldn't make you look reliable.

Just your luck. When you felt like you had something to explain for the public, you would have to call the fire department to get you down from your balcony in the middle of the night. It wouldn't go unnoticed.

When Zen came back, your attention was closely on the clothes he brought. You were glad to be curious about the set of clothing he brought instead of focusing on the dark pressure that was swarming in your mind. You were also pretending to not be shaking, making your movements rather stiff.

"Is that your Christmas sweater?" you asked, attempting to make the whole situation more comfortable for Zen, who was forced to act even though your problems didn't have to concern him.

"Oh, yeah! Did you recognize it from the pictures I sent to the chatroom?" Zen recalled his selfies with a glad tone. He was looking over the distance between your balconies. He would have to throw the clothes over that leap. 

You nodded and focused on the solid image of the bright-colored sweater with fluffy cuffs. It was a nice memory, something to focus on. You held your hands out and watched Zen's face brighten up. He hurried to place the pile of clothing on a table next to him and rolled the sweater in his hands to resemble a ball.

He threw it and the ball landed safely on your balcony. Then came pants, and socks after that. You thanked him and reassured him about the lack of underwear, after all he did not have any bra or panties in his house. He volunteered to get a pair of his boxers for you, but you assure him that you would just put on the pants and sweater without anything underneath. 

Then, just after you'd had him throw you clothes in the dark, you had to ask him to keep from looking when you dressed yourself up.

"I guess that I'll put these on now..." you said, and Zen got the cue right away.

"Righ, o-of course! I'll face the windows for a moment", he said, turning around. A lean, white-haired man standing on his balcony in the darkest hour, struggling to act right. Helping a stranger, his neighbour, who had created for themselves one of the most inconvenient problems a neighbour could have. 

On the terms of politeness, this must have been a tiresome moment in the impractical social interaction between you two. Zen was giving you more than you could return. You were pretty sure that it was considered as unbalanced pressure and wanted to show Zen some sympathy. 

"Why did I have to choose this day to come back?" you moaned while you pulled the Christmas sweater over your head. You used the same tone you had used when you had expressed your regret over the unused spare key.

You focused on the softness of the sweater instead of the nagging voice in your head and felt the scared shaking start to exit your muscles. It was much easier to keep Zen from witnessing your anxiety now. Then you put on the pants and after that the socks, feeling the shaking tone down and becoming less than what it had previously been every new second. 

"It's all fine, you can turn around", you told Zen without raising your voice. When he turned to face you, you held your phone up for him to see.  
"Look, I have my phone! The fire apartment should be here soon..." you said, starting to press the number you had found from the internet in your phone. 

"Oh, that's cool! Are you sure you want to call them so soon...?" Zen asked, but you already had the phone on your ear and pressed a finger on your lips. 

After wrestling for a few minutes with the people on the other end of the line, you lowered the device from your ear and looked at Zen. 

"They will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Don't mind them. They are only so stiff because of the amount of arsons and wildfires they have to deal with constantly. They have forgotten how to deal with people who have other problems than fire", Zen symphatized with you.

"Fortunately you have a point there... You know just what to say", you responded and leaned your elbows against the rail of your balcony. Zen copied you.

"Now I'll just have to wait for fifteen minutes", you said and yawned. It was cold and you were wearing other person's clothes after a long day. You felt drained.

"I'll wait with you", Zen retorted. He gave you a reliable look when you raised your eyebrows. "But it seems like you are too tired to hold a conversation, so we have to figure out some other way to spend time. Oh, and you would probably like some more clothes, a scarf maybe? Let me get them for you." 

"You really don't have to..."

Zen was already half out of the door.

"You don't have to regret coming here today."

Suddenly you held your gaze in Zen's eyes upon hearing his words. Zen was standing still, his palm against the doorframe. He gave you a small, determined grin.

"Come to get your clothes soon, tomorrow or on the day after that. We can have a cup of coffee over your laundry."

It was nice to respond to that.

"What, you are not throwing me my clothes from your balcony?" you teased, placing your head on your palm. 

"You have a point..." Zen pondered, smiling sweetly. "Or maybe I should put some kind of basket hanging from the rope? I could put your laundry in that and push it over to you", he suggested playfully.

You laughed

"No, I think that I'll keep my right to refrain from throwing the clothes at you", Zen chuckled. "You are coming over, right?" he asked, his mouth hanging slightly open in question. 

"Yeah. I think that I can manage that", you answered, smiling easily at him.

**Author's Note:**

> // Originally a gift one-shot. After reading this the second time myself, I can see that I made them more chatty than I intended. Let me know what you think and/or what I should improve!//


End file.
